


A collection of jillicent smut:)

by Anonymous



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Kink, Laundry, Smut, Suggestive Themes, dear and snake, millicent fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jillicent smut
Relationships: Japeth/Millicent (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	A collection of jillicent smut:)

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm chile, anyways

Millicent moaned.  
her dear body rendered her useless to japeth strong scim cock. monster cock

"if i were to imagine...you"re about to cum" japeth wispered into millicent's  
ear, giving one finally thrust.

her dear cum flew everywhere.

what does deer cum taste like???????  
cinnamon bagels???  
(i just had a cinnamon bagel:0)

_________________________________________________________________________  
next jillicent smut 

millicent was doing her laundry.

she bent down to shove all of her clothes in there

and that's when japeth came into the room.

she came back up suddenly not knowing japeth was right behind her.

she fell into japeth's skinny yet packing body…

he bit his lip "r u lost babygorl?" millicent couldn't help but already jizz a lil  
in her pants.  
she could feel his hot breath comedown on her  
"but japeth...don't we live together?'  
just then japeth pulled millicent in.

"don't" japeth said breathlessly before pulling millicent close  
their tongues started to fight for dominance but eventually (like every time) japeth won.

he pressed her up against the dryer which was drying her my little pony friendship games t-shirt.

he began to lick every inch of her body like he was eating the best fucking venison in the world.

as he made his way to the bottom of her skirt he stopped. he was done.

he tore from the flimsy pants that held in his 20 INCH cock and slowly  
but surely entered into millicent's small , tight dear pussy.

there was no time to go slow, he began thrusting hard!

millicent let out a passionate moan.

this was every other tuesday for her ofc, but japeth has his was of switching it up every time;)

without breaking a sweat japeth flipped her over to her stomach, now going doggy style.

at this point they were both gonna be bruised!  
just then the timer for the dryer came to life  
japeth pulled out of millicent so she could take out her laundry.  
one piece caught japeth's eye.  
A Cats the musical t-shirt in black  
japeth had never seen something so sexy!

he grabbed millicent's wrist  
"no wait stop...wear that" he growled in her ear.

she did as he commanded and put it over her body,  
it fit like a glove.

damn!

japeth picked millicent up so easily 

he flung her over his shoulder like a potato sack (a sexy potato sack)

he dragged his sexy potato sack to his elite sex dungeon his dad had made for his  
underage girlfriend, but sadly that never came to be:(

millicent stopped moaning from being dragged on the floor  
"alright my turn" she seductively  
she pushed japeth to the velvet draped bed and then went over to the wall of toys n tourture  
devices. she picked out a green whip and a matching strap-on.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this outlives me:)


End file.
